Clouded Desires
by brolyssj1
Summary: Ryuunosuke goes to Jin for advice. Rated M for safety.
1. Clouded Desires

**Hey guys it's me, lots of thanks to SuperMikoFromTheFuture and my anonymous friend for helping me in writing this! You guys are amazing! Please leave a review below, Criticism is extremely appreciated!**

* * *

When I woke up, I had been expecting a peaceful day in Sakurasou… how foolish of me. Almost immediately after I had opened my eyes, my door burst open as if a bomb had been set off behind it. There stood Misaki Mitaka, our neighboring resident and former student, bright and cheery as always. "Wake up dragoon!" Misaki screamed in delight as she pounced onto the bed. I was still half asleep so I went with the most natural thing a gynophobic man could do, I screamed and ran out of the room in terror. Planting my back against the wall in terror, I took several deep breaths before collapsing to the floor.

Taking a small sigh, I looked around to see if my waking nightmare had returned. Nothing was to be found so I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to draw a quick bath. I shook my head, Misaki's actions still failing to register as 'normal' despite all my time at Sakurasou. Opening the door, I stepped into the room and closed it behind me, proceeding forwards towards the ridiculously oversized bath-tub. Leaning over to put the plug in the drain, I took note of a small rubber duck, most likely from Shiina's bath last night. Picking it up and placing it on the edge of the tub in its normal spot, I put the plug in its place and turned the water on. I stepped back and waited for the large tub to fill with water, checking the nearby closet for a towel. Looking around, I found a single towel on the middle shelf, taking it out and placing it near the tub.

I watched the water rise to a suitable level and shut the flow of water off, stripping my boxers and night shirt off. Lowering myself into the water, I leaned against the corner of the tub which was still in my opinion, completely too large for a single person. I closed my eyes and relaxed in the warm water, oblivious to everything else around me as I recalled the extremely long project I had stayed up to finish. I was vaguely aware of a voice talking until I felt a disturbance in the other side of the tub. Quickly looking up and snapping my eyes open I took note of Jin casually resting at the other side of the tub and looking at me as if waiting for an answer. "Why are you in here Mitaka?!" I half-screamed as my face lit up red, a light chuckle as the response from the man in question. "Relax, I just want to talk…" The man looked deep in thought before he looked up to me, regarding me with a questioning stare. "Akasaka, how do you feel about Rita?"

Ice seemed to flow through my brain, I couldn't seem to come up with a good answer. Looking down, I hummed and tried to gather my thoughts, for some reason taking a question like this seriously. Trying and failing to form an explanation, I looked at Jin rather harshly as my face burned brightly and spoke "You people already know the answer to that question." "Then why don't you tell her?" The raven haired scripter inquired as he adjusted his glasses casually. Damn… something must be affecting my brains most basic functions, probably something I ate. Then again, maybe Mitaka has a point, maybe I should speak with Rita about it... Just the thought about talking about something so personal with anyone made my face burn fiercely. Snapping out of my revere, I looked to my 'Interrogator' who had been smirking triumphantly while I had been thinking. "I think I may know a way to make your confession easier" Jin leaned forwards before he spoke "Akasaka, have you had alcohol before?"

Blushing lightly, I nodded curtly and answered "only a little bit, it was for research only!" Jin chuckled softly and spoke "good, you should try it… if all else fails, you will at least have good research data for reference" He said almost as if issuing a challenge. "I-" Jin cut me off as I was about to refuse "Just this once, if it wor-" "and if it doesn't? What then Mitaka?" I said harshly, my temper rising. "Ryuunosuke, have I ever told you about the first time I drank alcohol before confessing to a girl?" He said casually and nudging his glasses. "Back before I was dating Fuuka, I met this one girl, she had a very weird name and a cute laugh. She left me speechless. So one night, I had gotten into my room-mates liquor. He wasn't too happy about it but I had a few too many, stumbled to her house and confessed to her straight up." He finished his story with a chuckle and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine! I'll do it…" I huffed and looked away, crossing my arms, frustrated at the 'argument' on hand. "You'll thank me later" Jin stated as he stood up and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying off. "If you say so, just remember… you're the idiot who had the idea!" I stated firmly as he laughed lightly and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.

* * *

I walked down to the kitchen, feeling somewhat nervous about what I am going to be doing later. I haven't drank alcohol for a very long while, I doubt it will take much to get me intoxicated. What am I like when I'm drunk? These thoughts plagued my head until I had arrived at my destination, looking at Sorata, who was seated next to Mashiro. I nodded to them and walked to the refrigerator, raiding it for my tomatoes. "Ryuunosuke" I turned my head to look at Mashiro, humming in the process. "Rita's coming" nodding to confirm I had heard, i humphed and picked my tomatoes off the rack. "H-how long do I have to prepare for the incoming indecency?" I questioned, looking Shiina dead in the eye, my face chalky and pale.

"Rita" Her eyes almost seemed to look past me. "Yes Shiina, were talking about Rita. When will she be here?" I asked before I heard a slight giggle and a pair of arms squeeze my midsection tightly. "Silly Ryuunosuke, I'm already here!" My face burned bright red as I locked up, struggling to find words. "G-g-get off me f-freeloader!" I tried to wiggle out of the embrace before she did anything more that I considered 'Indecent'. "That's not any way to greet a woman who sleeps in the same bed Ryuunosuke" I don't think my face could have turned any brighter shade of red than it is now. "B-bite me freeloader" I mumbled as harshly as I could in my flustered state.

"If you say so..." I felt a pang of fear, knowing i had un-intentionally created a bigger monster, feeling a light pinch at the crook of my neck. I half-yelped and everything went black.

* * *

Sitting straight up, I noticed that I had been in my bed. Even though my brain told me it was a dream, my nose picked up the slightest scent of perfume, a product that isn't allowed in my room. Slowly turning to see a female form, I recoiled quickly as if a venomous snake were in my bed. There laid my biggest fear, the woman who had been plaguing my thoughts since she had stated her interest in me. Looking over her sleeping form un-intentionally, my brain registered a slip in my gynophobia. Could a female who seemed to have no sense of boundaries really be catching my eye?. "stupid freeloader..." I mumbled before rubbing my temple and pushing the power button on my computer. A bright blue light enveloped the room while I sat down in my computer chair, taking note of the amount of messages in the lower left hand corner of the screen. "maid-chan, scan my inbox for important messages" I watched as a chibi girl in a maids outfit seemed to dive into the folder while I opened some of my latest projects. Typing away, I must note have realized someone had opened the door and not closed it. Leaning over and looking back towards my bed, I noticed the state of the covers on it. Shrugging and looking back towards the computer, I browsed through some Email pages maid-chan had laid out while I had looked back. "meh, nothing import-" A message from Rita showed up last, prompting me to click on it.

At first it seemed like a decent letter until I scrolled down to the photo on the bottom, causing my face to flash red. "Stupid woman..." I groaned before closing the page and spinning the chair around, rubbing a hand down my face. Maid-chan would no doubt block her emails like last time she did this. Standing up, I walked to the door and headed across the hall to find Sorata, no doubt being pestered by Rita. quietly making my way to his room, I knocked on his door. "Oi Kanda" I heard no answer so I twisted the knob to his door and pushed it open. I had been working with Sorata on one of his more advanced game system and had some pointers for him. Looking around the room I found nobody so I headed to the kitchen, hoping to find Mashiro or the newer students. Noticing Iori sitting alone at the kitchen table playing one of his games, I walked to the fridge to grab a tomato. "Himemiya" I picked up a tomato and closed the fridge, turning around to face him.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his game for a second and looked back at the screen quickly as a scream was heard from it. Switching it off, he looked back up at me, now paying attention to me. "Where is everyone?" I asked while taking a bite of the fruit in my hand. Iori seemed to ponder a minute taking his time to formulate an answer so i spoke up again. "Oi, Himemiya, where are the regular occupants of this building?" The poor kid looked startled before answering. "That hot blonde chick dragged everyone to some shopping center but I escaped" Something about the way he addressed her struck a nerve for some reason but I kept my tone in check. "Her name is Rita Ainsworth and I'm sure she would appreciate you using it" I stated while taking a bite of tomato, looking down upon the kid and walking to the door.

Sliding the door open and stepping out, I shut the door behind me while taking a breath. I took a step forward and looked over to see Jin taking out the trash while Misaki screamed about some far-away king. "Mitaka" I shouted while walking towards him, finishing off my tomato in the process. "whats up? taking my offer so soon?" Huffing at his jibe, I walked forward and leaned against the concrete walls of the neighborhood's local trash bin. "It's time, if I'm going to do it, might as well do it now" He chuckled lightly and stuffed a plastic bag down into the dumpster, shutting the lid. "And how do you plan on doing this? Get drunk in front of everyone?" I froze, lowering my head while running a hand through my hair, something I had found extremely relaxing. "Your right... I don't suppose you would have one?" I looked back up at Jin with his all knowing smirk, the sun barely reflecting off of his glasses as he answered. "As a matter of fact Akasaka, I do have something in mind..." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, either he was preparing something foolish or the answer to all my problems.

* * *

Looking around, I took note of a rather tall building. The plan Jin had composed was nearly flawless, almost as if I myself had come up with it. It was also relatively simple too, something I admired in circumstances like this, it made things a lot easier than it would have been otherwise. According to Jin's plan, I was supposed to meet him in 'Room 187', a hotel suite on the top floor. This had better work or I just might make all the technology in the Mitaka residence go on the fritz. Walking up to the large double door, I slowly opened it and strode up to the main desk. Immediately the smell of well furnished leather and lavender assaulted my senses, causing me to space out slightly as I walked up to the desk. "Reservation for 3, room 187?" I asked politely as the woman behind the desk just raised an eyebrow over her glasses and nodded towards the elevator.

Giving my usual uninterested stare, I strode to the elevator, pushing the rather fancy button. While waiting for the lift that would take me to my destination, I examined the actual silver lining around the button. Counting each small mark on the silver, I noted that it must be polished every shift due to the lack of fingerprints or residue at all. A loud ding snapped me out of my trance, the elevator doors opened as I stepped near them. Looking over the intricate gold trim in the corners of the elevator, I stepped in and quickly hit the third button. The elevator very quietly thumped and hissed as the doors opened, the ride up extremely smooth.

Scanning the hall for room 187, I stopped at a fancy door with a platinum plaque, the numbers 187 engraved in bold. "Oi Mitaka, I'm coming in!" I shouted and opened the door to reveal a decent sized hotel suite complete with a living room, bedroom and bathroom. Stepping in and taking a look around, I spotted a bottle with gold wrap around the top, accompanied by a small pink ribbon with a note tied to it. That would explain the two wine glasses sitting neatly next to the bottle. Pulling out my phone, I pulled up the app I made to host Maid-chan and typed in a small memo. A fraction of a second later, the miniature avatar popped up and spoke. "I'll remind you tomorrow to pay back Jin-san!" Humming in approval, I shut the phone off and sat down on the couch to wait for Jin. He had to be around here, I'll just wait for him while Rita receives the text message I made maid-chan send to her. "What a patient hunter, Akasaka..." Looking back, I saw Jin standing next to Misaki, a green kevlar helmet on both of them. Jin looked out of place with his helmet, almost as if he were wearing a pair of non-perscription glasses.

"I'm so excited Dragon!" Misaki cheered as she jumped up and down in a frenzy. "Keep it down, people will hear you" I blushed slightly as Jin wore a devilish smirk. "what's the matter Akasaka, saving your voice for the main event? such a beast." My face lit on fire as I shouted. "M-Mitaka! Stop thinking lewd thoughts!" The fact that this is indeed a love hotel does not give them the right to assume anything indecent will happen... right? I heard a chuckle as Jin started to usher Misaki out of the room "By the way, you might want to know where everything is at" He put on a smirk "Besides, you don't want to fumble too long" My face turned about as red as a cherry as I threw the nearest object I could find, which unfortunately happened to be the remote. "quit being indecent!" The door shut quickly as the remote impacted with force against the wall, a small mark from the controllers corner a reminder of my fury.

Standing up, I sighed in anticipation and looked around, deciding which room to look at first. I probably need to know where I'll be sleeping tonight, hopefully Jin had signed off for two beds, a defense against that distracting freeloaders indecency, not that it would stop her of course. Stopping at the entrance, I opened the door to reveal a single large mattress with a well polished oak wood headboard. Taking a glance at my watch, I looked nervously at the door. She should be here in a matter of minutes so I should probably wait for her on the couch. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find a box of tomatoes and a single glass bottle next to it, a small handwritten note laying next to it. Rolling my eyes, I closed the fridge and strode back to the couch to wait.

Leaning back into the plush upholstery of the couch, I sighed and rested my head against the almost unnaturally soft leather that covered most of the furniture. I began to think about what is on the local cable network, a fact I could easily acquire through the use of my hacking skills. Deciding against hacking the hotel network, I picked up the remote which had bounced back next to the couch and pushed the on-button.

Almost immediately after the button was pushed down, The screen flashed to life with a documentary on the evolution of computers. In my elementary years, I had a very advanced level of computer education despite the fact we lived so far from the city. The documentary was starting to bore me so I pushed the channel button, causing a seemingly innocent commercial to scroll across the screen. The commercial then became indecent due to the slight innuendos and themes implied by the commercial. Pushing the power button, I rolled my eyes and leaned back, crossing my legs and pulling out my phone to check the time.

It was three minutes ago that she should have been here, maybe she wasn't coming? That wouldn't be like her at all, she would have tackled the chance head on for us spend a night in one room if only to torture me. I started a draft to the woman and looked it over, pushing the send button and rolling my eyes when after only 10 seconds I received a reply. "Sorry, got held up, but" Did she not finish the text? "but what..." I spoke to myself before I froze due to a slender pair of hands ghosting over my shoulders. "But I'm here now!" I jumped as a slight high pitched giggle resounded in my left ear and a hand trailed down my torso. "G-g-get off me Freeloader!" I shouted while squirming helplessly, trapped in her arms while sitting on the couch.

"Not so bold this time huh?" She giggled into my ear as I settled into a not so uncomfortable position. Slowly recounting what had happened earlier this afternoon, I blushed. "I didn't mean to actually do it, idiot" I grumbled as she laid her head on my shoulder, suppressing a laugh. "When have you ever not been literal?" She had a point, I had been rather vague in my attempt at a retort, which had led to her biting my neck and living up to the evil stereotype I labeled most women with. "S-Shut up idiot" I mumbled as I laid back into the couch and further into her trap, an expected trap, but efficient.

She let go of me and I sighed in slight relief until she sat next to me and made herself comfortable by leaning into my lap. My face smoldered, turning red instantly as she rolled over to look at me and play with my hair. "W-Whats gotten you so fidgety?" I questioned as I met her gaze, the blush on my face fading gradually. I waited patiently for an answer while she looked as if I'd doused her with iced water, a fake smile forming on her face. "Rita, tell me whats bothering you" She seemed to ponder for a couple seconds until she looked up. "you"

"me?" I asked, looking for an answer. "I can't stop thinking about you, ever! It's killing my grades and stopping me from painting" she sat up and faced the other way. "My father says that if I can't continue painting, I wont be coming back to Japan..." My chest tightened as her shoulders quivered slightly. My first instinct was to back away but I slowly reached out and wrapped an arm around her torso. she tensed up but slowly turned around and took the front of my shirt in a grip, leaning her head on my chest. My heart probably put Richard Gatling to shame, hammering away so fast I thought It might explode. Shakily lifting my free hand, I laid it on her back and slowly traced a simple up and down pattern.

How I was still awake astounded me, Normally I didn't allow women within my bubble, let alone bring them in intentionally. The front of my chest felt wet, bringing my heart to feel as if it were being grappled. I gulped, slowly trying to stop my lip from trembling in fear and maintain such close proximity to Rita. "Of c-course You're coming back i-idiot" I paused and looked down at the woman clutching my shirt like a lifeboat. "I-I mean, someones got to c-cure my gynophobia" She slowly looked up at me with tears running down her face. "You've got psychiatrists in Japan..." She choked out bitterly as more tears slid down her face.

"And if I prefer you?" Shit, did that come out of my mouth? I looked down at the bottle of wine left out, the top still in place, that means I didn't have any. What caused that slip of words that were once safely locked in my mind? Looking back towards Rita, I mentally jumped at her wide eyed stare, mouth slightly ajar and twisting into a smile. "I-I mean I-" She lunged forward, her lips locked onto mine as I let out a muffled yelp in surprise.

Mental alarms were triggered but I ignored them until her tongue slipped past my lips and found mine, forcing me to tense up. I tried to gently push her tongue out of my mouth with my own, strangely giving up and closing my eyes, reveling in the strange sensation. She slowly pulled away and looked at me curiously, my eyes opened and mouth dropped causing her to giggle slightly at my shocked expression. I reddened, slightly embarrassed at the fact that this had been my first true kiss where I hadn't passed out. "F-Freeloader..." She slowly placed a hand on my abs, trailing it around my not so muscular torso. I tried to force out a word and lean back but instead all I got was a light squeak from the back of my throat. "Ryuunosuke..." A chill ran down my spine at the use of my name, the distant way she said it. She leaned in closer and Kissed me again, this time more forcefully, more demanding. I felt her hand trail downwards until it reached my belt, causing me to come out of my bogged down state.

I panicked, keeping my strength in check, I broke the kiss and pried her hands off my belt. Her eyes immediately filled with worry, her form slowly retreating. "are you ok?" I nodded, slowly relaxing into the couch, knowing the moment is over "I'm not ready for that yet..." Her expression faded to a downcast look, eyes lowered as a light sigh escaped. "I-I understand..." She moved away on the couch, ready to stand up. "I'll be in bed if you need me" She half smiled with a small tear in her eye as she stood and strode to the bedroom. I hate those fake smiles, they always mask her true emotions. I must have fucked up pretty bad if she's using the bedroom to avoid me

* * *

I slammed my fist against the refrigerator and slumped against the counter next to it, folding my legs in front of me. "What the hell is wrong with me..." I mumbled as I laid my forehead on my knees. This could have been my only chance to tell her my true feelings. Memories of my conversation with Jin came to mind and suddenly I sprang my head up and looked to the fridge, an idea starting to play its way into my thoughts. Maybe Jin wasn't so much of an idiot after all, his solution might just solve my problem. Quickly standing and reaching my hand to the handle of the door, my brain hesitated before my gut instincts took over and I swung the door open. Laying my eyes upon the plastoid bottle, I quickly snatched it and unscrewed the cap, a hiss of air as the tabs snapped to allow the lid's removal. Still trying to maintain self control, I sat down and slowly brought the bottle to my lips, chugging a small portion of the substance.

My throat quickly burned as if I had swallowed liquid fire, tears pricking my eyes as I coughed quietly. A feeling of satisfaction overtook my senses, the fire in my throat and tears no longer a concern. Suddenly, as quickly as it came, it faded away like the slight burning of my throat, replaced by a buzz in my stomach. I brought the bottle up again and took a big gulp of the liquid and swallowed, the burn turning into more of a soothing remedy. My thoughts turned to the freeloader in the bedroom, probably asleep or crying. I need to talk to her about what happened and make things right again, I don't truly wan't her to lose interest in me right?

Without thinking about it, I took another drink and leaned my head back against the cabinet to stare at the ceiling. I tried thinking of what I could do to make things right but nothing would come, as if my mind had been shut down for the moment. "I need to talk to her" I must be going insane, She's a woman, one of my biggest fears. Standing up, I slowly took a step forward and my vision swam wildly. I braced myself against the wall and the world stopped shaking, the bedroom door becoming a clear target.

I stopped at the door and pushed it open, managing to stand and walk towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, I scooted towards the middle and spoke softly. "Rita..." The lump of covers rustled as if she were turning over then remained silent. I grabbed the covers and pulled them away, bringing a soft squeak from the woman underneath. Surprised at the bare form underneath, my eyes took in as many details as possible. "I-I-" Why couldn't I finish my sentence? My face was probably red, matching her equally flustered state. "R-Ryuunosuke!" She finally squeaked as she grabbed the comforter and wrapped herself in it. "Freeloader" My words were as solid as a rock, calm and collected, not the mess I was when she arrived here.

I crawled forwards, pinning her between the headboard and the mattress. A small high pitched stutter was the only reaction as Rita looked away, face burning at the sudden move. "W-w-what is it R-Ryuunosu-" I turned her head swiftly and planted my lips against hers, earning a yelp from her. Slowly taking the blanket off of her form, I marveled at the well shaped figure underneath me. So many things I haven't been able to enjoy because of my gynophobia, this moment being one of many wonders that life offered. She quickly brought her hands up to cover herself from view, her face taking on the color of my beloved tomatoes. I reached out and grabbed her wrists, pinning them up above her head. "R-Ryuunosuke!" Her surprised outburst of my name brought me back to my senses. What was I doing? While it may be true that I had done some research on the topic, that did not make me an expert like Jin. "I-I Sorry..." I felt a strong sense of shame, allowing myself to be overcome by a simple drink. I pulled away, ready to leave when a pair of arms pulled me back towards the bed. "Wait!" She pushed me roughly to the bed, pushing her lips firmly against mine. My hands ghosted over her back, causing an involuntary shudder to escape her. Soon she pulled away and looked down upon me.

"But I th-" A finger lightly shushed my lips, her eyes seeming to have an icy blue fire behind them which stopped any words from coming forth. Her hands tentatively reached forwards and slipped my shirt off, her eyes traveling downwards to my belt buckle. This time, I made no protest as she undid the clasp and undid the button of my slacks. Just then an important thought crossed my mind which should have been thought of earlier. "Rita..." Her gaze flipped up to meet mine and she looked worried. "D-Don't we need a-" It seems that she had done a cursory inspection of the room as she reached over and produced an aluminum pouch containing the condom in question. "No" Panic took over as she threw it aside. Was I not good enough for her? She slid back down, returning her gaze to my slacks zipper. "B-but..." My reasoning went out the door as she brought the zipper down and tugged on my clothing, bringing it and my boxers to go on a path to the floor. She placed each leg on either side of my hips and brought her weight down slowly. "I want this Ryuunosuke..."

And as chance may have it, I wanted it too.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Please feel free to review, Criticism is appreciated but Flames will be used by Misaki to cook her famous hotpots**.


	2. Epilogue

A slight breeze brought me out of my precious sleep cycle, I must have left my window open. As I sat up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I felt a weight slip off my shoulder and distribute itself on my bed. Opening my eyes in surprise, I looked towards the weight on my bed, only to find a certain female wrapped in my blanket. Ice flowed through my veins as I started backing away, eyes wide as saucers. "F-F-F..." I sputtered out as Rita stirred and looked over towards me, an all knowing grin present on her face. "What are you doing in my r-" I froze when I realized it was not my room but instead a high class hotel room. The nights deeds flashed back full force and my breath hitched. "R-Rita... Did we really-" A nod from her cut off my words, causing a lump to form in my throat. "Without... it?" I looked at a small package on the floor, thrown down last night as i recall. Another nod, great... How am I supposed to explain this to everyone? A dull ache made itself known, likely a result of the alcohol, something of which I most likely won't need again.

"Uhh..." My mind seemed to be checked out for a little while. An arm around torso pulled me down to the pillow while it's owner buried her face into my chest. "I-" She slowly shifted and looked up at me, a small frown present. "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep..." Her face softened as she leaned up and placed her lips against mine, slowly pulling away and cuddling my side again. "But R-Rita... what if you g-" A sharp pinch to my side silenced my words quickly. "Then we'll handle it together, but we can't do that without sleep..." I suppose my programming business makes quite a bit of money, but I haven't really checked for a while. I could always check my phone later, doing so now would only agitate the sleeping beauty which lay peacefully wrapped to my side. I breathed out and rolled to the side, wrapping my arms around her to pull her to me. "good morning Ryuunosuke" Why can't women make sense, she wanted sleep but now she's talking? I decided to go with my normal answer for alot of her antics. "Shut up idiot..." I said as she re-positioned herself to get comfortable, my mind slipping into sleep mode.

* * *

A small rustling sound woke me from my slumber, causing me to sit up and look around. Nothing fell off of me this time, she must have gotten out of bed. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I noticed Rita standing in the middle of the room, slipping on her clothes and putting my own in a pile. "Hypocrite..." I groaned as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes while I stretched. "mhmm, like your not?" I raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice she had taken, almost like a challenge... I hadn't told but a few selective people in my life, but I absolutely could not resist challenges.

Slowly inching off the bed, I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist which caused my heart to go into overdrive. Part of my mind argued with the other about the close proximity, I quickly dismissed the thought and laid my chin on her shoulder. Her form went stiff and rigid, likely due to the unexpected nature in my plan of attack. "Am I now?" I let out a long breath, my heart rate returning to normal as I planted a kiss along her jaw line. I pulled away and walked through the door, striding into the bathroom and closing the door.

When she comes to her senses, I'm going to pay dearly for my ego's outburst. I might as well take a shower until then, whats the worst that could happen? Right?


End file.
